vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Soldier
Summary Bucky Barnes, once believed dead near the end of World War II only to have been found and brainwashed by the Soviets for the next 50 years, Captain America's former sidekick now continues to defend his country from the shadows against those who would threaten it as legendary spy and assassin, The Winter Soldier. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A. Higher with weapons | At least 9-A. Up to 4-B with weapons Name: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, The Winter Soldier, formerly Captain America Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bionically Enhanced Super Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Bionic arm, Electrical discharge and EMP, Self-Destruction for his weapons, Information Analysis with his domino mask, Martial Arts, Expert spy and assassin and Skilled acrobat. His Optional Equipment grants him Explosion Manipulation, limited Fire Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 with spacesuit), Smoke Grenades (As shown here), Surface Scaling and Technology Manipulating Devices, Hologram Projector and a Listening Device | Same as before, with Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Almost comparable to Captain America. Has stalemated Wolverine. Beat up an amplified Crossbones. Held his own against Daredevil, Wolverine and Hawkeye. Held his own against more powerful beings like Iron Man. Has punched through large robots with his metal arm. Fought against Burnside Captain America, who is stronger than Steve Rogers). Higher with weapons (Took out Crimson Dynamo in a single shot with his missile launcher, and his gun can take down a Frost Giant) | At least Small Building level physically. Up to Solar System level with weapons (Nick Fury's gamma bullets are capable of taking out people like Thor. and Fury's gun can knock the Hulk down) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Black Panther. Shot 3 arrows launched by Hawkeye in midair. Dodged an electric attack. Dodges a blast from an Accuser that previously hit Captain America). Far higher attack speed with weapons Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Almost comparable to Captain America) 'Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Can harm Captain America and Wolverine with his blows) Durability: At least Small Building level (Has consistently traded blows with Captain America and Wolverine. Was blasted by a Doombot. Survived a considerable beating from Worthy Sin that caused a crater, but was heavily injured. Withstood a blast from a Kree weapon and was seemingly unharmed) Stamina: Superhuman (He fought against superpowered beings in an arena for two months while his bionic arm was depowered and he had very little sleep and barely ate any food) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weaponry | Standard melee range. Tens of thousands of kilometers with weapons (The Kazurr Sniper Rifle can snipe targets from a moon away) Standard Equipment: Winter Soldier armor, knives, domino mask, special firearms *'Bionic Arm:' Winter Soldier's metal arm is a formidable weapon. The arm is strong enough to punch through robots and durable enough to resist Black Panther's claws. The arm has a retractable blade, a flamethrower, and electrical discharge and EMP weapons. The arm is fitted with sensors which increases his balancing and throwing skills. The sensors can detect camouflage, explosives. The arm has a hologram to disguise it as a regular arm. It can block metal detectors. The arm can reload weapons automatically. *'Optional Equipment:' Grappling Hooks, Hologram Projector, Spacesuits, Incendiary rounds, smoke grenades and special devices for technology manipulating, listening, surface scaling, Intelligence: Above Average. Bucky has trained several Soviet agents, including the Black Widow. Wolverine has stated that the Winter Soldier is one of the few men in the world who can kill him. One of the best marksmen in Marvel and hardly misses a target. Sniped twelve targets in quick succession without any of the enemy noticing. Defeated a train full of Hydra agents with only handguns. Weaknesses: A strong EMP wave can render his arm useless although this is questionable since it can also emit an EMP. Key: The Winter Soldier | The Man on The Wall Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: The Mandalorian (Star Wars) Mandalorian's Profile (9-A Optional Equipment allowed. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Avengers Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Assassins Category:Spies Category:Mercenaries Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Bikers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Thunderbolts Members Category:Grappling Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users